Desvelar desvendados da anulações de Uncommons
Bem-vindo Caóticos ventiladores para a última parcela da Codemaster Chronicles. No último artigo Brian Kibler (aka Caóticos | Majesk) introduziu vocês para o enredo da nova narrativa Caóticos ® bloco Segredos do Lost City ™ e seu primeiro conjunto, Alianças desvendados. Desta vez estou indo para discutir algumas das grandes mudanças e arrefecer que este novo conjunto traz. Mas antes de fazer isso, quero apresentá-lo (ou re-introduzir, se você já sabe nós) para o Game Design equipe que trabalhou sobre este conjunto. (By the way, se você veio aqui só para ver um novo cartão de visualização, é todo o caminho no fundo deste artigo, apenas a saltar à frente.) Eis a equipa roster: • David Baumgartner (Caóticos | Darthor) - Chumbo Designer • Brian Kibler (Caóticos | Majesk) - Chumbo desenvolvedor • Adam Wessels (Caóticos | Cyklic) - Game Designer • Jason Kennedy (Caóticos | Equinócio) - Game Designer • Martin "MRN" Rauff - Creative Design • Anders Rauff-Nielsen - Creative Design Vale a pena referir que todos usam muitos chapéus na equipe. Temos todos os concursos. Estamos todos desenvolvem (playtest). E todos nós temos muitas outras tarefas fora de conceber o jogo de cartas (Jason trabalha no design de interfaces de usuário do jogo on-line, por exemplo). Certo. Com apresentações fora do caminho me deixe começar a falar sobre algumas das grandes mudanças que tem Alianças desvendados na loja para você. Porque era o início de um novo bloco sabíamos que tínhamos uma oportunidade para aperfeiçoar uma série de coisas sobre o jogo na concepção deste conjunto. Foram examinados todos os aspectos da forma como fazemos cartão conjuntos, a partir das regras do jogo, em que tipos de cartões vêm em uma embalagem. Nós não queremos fazer alterações a não ser que houvesse uma boa razão. Sabemos que muitas pessoas não gostam de mudar, por isso, para tentar limitar as mudanças que melhoram o jogo em um grande caminho para a maioria das pessoas. Algumas dessas alterações que você já tenha visto em artigos sobre: as regras as alterações ou cartão errata. As outras mudanças que nunca revelou. Até agora. Em primeiro lugar, há um agitar-se em raridade. Fizemos um longo olhar raridade e senti que tínhamos um demasiados níveis de raridade. O Commons e Uncommons estavam muito perto. Você acabou ficando aproximadamente o mesmo número deles e não houve o mesmo número, na maioria dos conjuntos. Isto significava que eles não se sentem muito diferentes umas das outras. Então temos de livrar Uncommons. Sim, você leu esse direito. Uncommons sumiram. O que isso significa para você? Que cartões de entrar em um booster pack? Que bom que você pediu. De agora em diante cada 9 cartão booster pack vem com 6 Commons e 3 Raro. Woo hoo - 3 Raro folhas em cada bloco! A queda nos rácios de Super Raro (1 em 3 packs) e Ultra Raro (1 em 24 embalagens) permanecem os mesmos. Alianças desvendados, como um primeiro conjunto de cada bloco, é um grande conjunto. Ela tem 80 Commons, 70 Raro, 40 Super Raro, e 10 Ultra Raro. Isso é um total de 200 mil cartões disponíveis na detonadora packs. Mas espere, ainda há mais. Mudamos a configuração do starter decks também. Brian Fahmie (aka Caóticos | Dragonix), o nosso Organizado Play Manager (você pode acreditar, há um departamento chamado Organizado Play?), Revelou esta quando ele anunciou o lançamento de pré-eventos para Alianças desvendados programada para setembro 5 ª e 6 ª. Para recap: Segredos do Lost City Starter Deck Factos • 24 Cartão Pré-Construídos Army (3v3 Limited Formato featuring 3 Criaturas, 3 Battlegear, 3 Mugic, 5 Lugares, e de 10 ataques) * • 4 Random Exclusivo Cartões (3 Raro, 1 Super Raro, um Ultra Raras caiu em pelo 1:5) • 1 desvendados Alianças Booster Pack (9 Cartões) • 1 Playmat • 1 regras • 1 Master Card ** Enviar • $ 11,99 MSRP * Segredos do Lost City iniciantes Decks conter 1 de 4 Pré-Construídos Exércitos inserido aleatoriamente (você não vai saber qual dos 4 Exércitos você começa até que você abriu a caixa.) As quatro possíveis Exércitos são OverWorld, Underworld, Danian, ou Mipedian. ** Quando um jogador uploads seu Master Card Upload, eles receberão 24 adicionais Virtual Pré-Construídos cartões associados à sua Starter Deck Exército para fornecer cartões suficiente para construir uma plena 6v6 Master Regimento do Exército sobre ChaoticGame.com. Uma das primeiras coisas que você deve ter notado é que nós adicionamos uma norma 9 cartão booster pack para o arranque. Também mudou a pré-fabricada baralho de 48 cartas para 24 cartões. As outras alterações são que você não sabe que o pré-fabricada convés estiver recebendo até que você abra o fermento. Além disso, damos-lhe 24 cartões adicionais digital quando você faz o upload do Master Card Enviar para arredondar o seu pré-construído um pavimento para 6v6 online exército. Porque nós fazemos isto? Para melhorar a experiência e para reduzir o preço. O starter deck tem de apelar para muita gente. Ela precisa de recorrer a novos jogadores (que é uma partida depois de todos os produtos), as actuais jogadores à procura de novos conteúdos, e os jogadores à procura de uma boa experiência no convés fechado eventos. Pensamos que os 24 cartões do exército é menos imponente e mais fácil de aprender do que com o antigo cartão de 48 andares. Além disso, nossa pesquisa nos disseram que os actuais jogadores estavam procurando mais randomizado conteúdo. Portanto, agora com o reforço extra pack há uma abundância de conteúdos que varia com qualquer pavimento de comprar. Também prestaram muito mais atenção à forma como o conteúdo dos pavimentos teriam impacto selado pavimento eventos e torneios. Sentimos que esse é o melhor valor para todos. Também colocou um grande esforço para tornar o arranque cartões exclusivos como estimulante quanto possível. Desenhamos os 26 cartões (15 Raro, 7 Super Raro, Ultra Raro e 4) com o tema de Lost in Time. Prexxor Chasm, a localização revelada pela Codemaster Crellan Caóticos na TV, parece que ele e os seus habitantes são espécie de perdidos no tempo e escolhas são perfeitos para finalmente obter os seus próprios cartões no jogo. Eu estava indo para mostrar-lhe Prexxor Chasm (que você vai explodir afastado quando você finalmente vê-lo), mas temos uma Localização inspecionado em nosso último artigo. Desta vez optamos por mostrar-lhe uma criatura. Sem mais delongas eu dou-te Proboscar! center Aviso alguma coisa incomum sobre ele? Yup, Proboscar não tem um Tribe. Ele é Tribeless. Entre outras coisas, isto significa que ele não pode jogar Tribal Mugic (supondo que ele tinha qualquer Mugic counters) e ele não pode estar em exércitos com criaturas que são fiéis à sua Tribe. Vou deixá-lo refletir e especular que outros Codemaster Cartões temos incluído. Ah e lembre-se de marcar as agendas para as Alianças desvendados Pré-Lançamento fimdesemana setembro 5 ª e 6 ª. Categoria:Noticias